me equivoque contigo
by fan hinata
Summary: dos parejas diferentes dos amigas que se dejaron llevar que haran?...


Esta es la historia de dos lindas jóvenes….los cuales darán pasos erróneos en sus vidas…que deben hacer para remediarlos?ni idea pero lo veremos….

Sakura una chica de 15 años recién cumplidos hace un mes, inteligente, bonita y en especial fuerte físicamente(le encantaba pegarle a los que la molestaban ósea era muy brusca pero por dentro era demasiado debil)

Ino una chica de 14 años porque aún no cumplía los 15(faltan un mes casi) rebelde, coqueta, linda, y de carácter fuerte y algo engreída(al menos eso pensaban sus compañeras en el salón)

UN DIA…..

Sakura:ino!acepte estar con naruto!kya!

Ino:(casi escupiendo su cafe)que?!oh my!cuenta y exagera!

Sakura:siiiiiiiiii…. Ok ok…bueno….te conte ayer que me beso¿no?bueno lo siento como si fuera mi primer beso…y siento que fuera mi primer enamorado

Ino:¿no que no estarías con el porque era como tu hermano?

Sakura:no me critiques….(haciendo pucheros)

Ino:jajajajaja sabia que estarías con el jajajaja….(rie un rato y luego se pone seria)

Sakura:¿Qué paso?

Ino:¿y sasori?

Sakura:sabes que solo fue por Facebook

Ino:¿le terminaste?

Sakura:algo asi…(cara de niña inocente)yo….le mande un mensaje y lo elimine…además le dije que mi celu se me perdió….

Ino:wtf?!

Sakura:ya no me regañes!

Ino:ok ok…no te dire nada….(callada pero…)que mala que eres!pobre no tiene la culpa además ¿no decias que naruto se había convertido en un casanova y que te haría daño y todo eso?!

Sakura:(mira a ino con cara ¬¬)no te puedes quedar callada mas de dos segundos loka….

Ino:jajajja solo responde y ya

Sakura:me prometio que cambio…confio en el…(ilusionada)

Ino:no le creo….

Sakura:ya se que no te cae y estas esperando que los F4 vengan por mi pero no es no!ellos se fueron lejos ya no me los recuerdes!

FLASH BACK

Pain:sakura suerte….nos tenemos que ir a la aldea de la lluvia urgentemente

Deidara:chau princesita

Sakura:no me llames asi!no se vayan!me dejaran sola!ya va a ser mis quince y se largan como si no les importara nada!los odio!

Hidan:sabes que no es si queremos o no…

Sakura:y tu no diras nada?!(señalando a nagato)

Nagato:chau….(se sube a un auto)

Sakura:(furiosa)eres el peor de todos nagato!

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Sakura:no quiero hablar de ellos…(cambiando de actitud)cambiando de tema…..naruto es es…es taaaaaaan…tan

Ino:gilero,tonto,engreído,molesto…

Sakura:ino!no te decía nada cuando salias con …con..(con cara de asco)ya sabes no lo quiero ni recordar….chouji…(casi vomitando)

Ino:(con cara de asco extremo)ya cállate!no me hagas recordar no se ni que le vi…es tan….iu iu iu…..horrible…

Sakura:(sacándole la lengua)pero bien que te gustaba jajajaja

FLASH BACK

Ino:me gusta su primo no el!no se porque estoy con el….

Sakura:jajajaj…aun no lo conozco preséntamelo…(tacan la puerta y abre)¿si?

Chouji:¿esta ino?

Sakura:ino te busca….¿quien eres?(tomando agua)

Chouji:chouji akimichi

Sakura:(lo mira de pies a cabeza y casi escupe lo que tomaba)ino!

FIN DE FLSH BACK

Ino:lose lose…

Sakura:loca…solo a ti se te ocurre estar con el solo para acercarte a su primo o algo asi…

Ino:el primo estaba mas bueno como para darle curso

Sakura:jajja si si…no pasaba nada con el ni el primo jajaja

Ino:ash…

Sakura:jajajaja

Ino:ni que naruto fuera un modelo jajajja

Sakura:esta mejor que chouji(le saca la lengua)en verdad me gusta y muuuuuuucho….

Ino:en el quince se te notaba…estabas babeando por el jajaj

Sakura:claro que no!en ese momento tenia novia…

Ino:si y no te despegabas de el…

FLASH BACK

Sakura:eres un engreído!

Naruto:(bailando con sakura)que no me digas asi!

Sakura:¿por?si después de esto te vere en diez años quizá mas

Naruto:jajaj asi?…ire mañana o mas bien en la tarde

Sakura:jajjajaj no te creo

Naruto:enserio…

Sakura:como digas como digas….

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Sakura:espero que dure muestro amor….

Ino:jajaj no creo jajaja

Sakura:ino cállate mejor!(le jala el cabello)

Ino:es la verdad!(sobandose la cabeza)duele!

Sakura:te lo mereces por molestarme

Ino:basuuuuuuuuuuuura!

Sakura:ash…

Ino:ese es mi ash!no lo digas!mio y de nadie mas!

Sakura:(riéndose de su amiga)si claro y yo te hago caso jajaja

Ino:ash…que molestosaaaaaaa


End file.
